Safe and Sound
by Mz.-S.R.P.-143
Summary: All it takes is a lapse in the universe to take a perfect world and turn it upside down. Edward has found this out first hand. How does he make the girl he loves fall in love with him again and remember everything she has now forgotten? A/H, M, CP.
1. My Love

MY LOVE - SIA

My love, leave yourself behind  
Beat inside me, leave you blind

My love, you have found peace  
You were searching for relief  
You gave it all, gave into the call

You took a chance and  
You took a fall for u  
You came thoughtfully,  
loved me faithfully

You taught me honor,  
you did it for me  
Tonight you will sleep for good  
You will wait for me my love  
Now I am strong (Now I am strong)  
You gave me all  
You gave all you had  
and now I am home

My love, leave yourself behind  
Beat inside me, leave you blind  
My love, look what you can do  
I am mending,  
I'll be with you

You took my hand added a plan  
You gave me your heart  
I asked you to dance with me  
You loved honestly  
Did what you could release

Aaaahhh oooh  
I know you're pleased to go  
I won't relieve this love  
Now I am strong (Now I am strong)  
You gave me all  
You gave all you had  
and now I am home

My love, leave yourself behind  
Beat inside me,  
I'll be with you


	2. Prologue

**SM owns all.**  
**I just play with her characters.**

**SAFE AND SOUND**

**BPOV**

I heard loud beeping coming from the left side of my head. I tried to tell whoever it was to stop but all I could get out of my mouth was a "grrgh". I attempted to open my eyes but they hurt, bad. I tried to stop the beeping again as I shifted my arm.

It wouldn't move.

I tried opening my eyes and felt the sting as they creaked open. The light hurt, so I blinked again. I looked around the room and noticed the dreary color on the walls and the bright lights.

Hospital.

I turned to my left and stared at the machine making the loud beeping noise. STOP! I thought to myself as I heard a throat clear in front of me. I slowly turned my head forward as I saw my doctor staring at me wide eyed.

"Wha- What happened?" I rasped as I tried to clear my throat.

"There was an accident." He said slowly.

"My whole body aches." I whispered.

"Do you need some pain medication?" he asked concerned.

"No thank you Doctor." I said as I shook my head slowly.

I heard him shift in the leather chair he vacated at my feet. "What?" he asked as he lifted an eyebrow.

"I said no thank you Doctor." I repeated a little louder.

"Bella, I'm not your Doctor. Don't you know who I am?" he asked quietly as he studied my facial expressions.

"No I'm sorry. Should I?" I asked a bit frightened.

"Bella, it's me Edward." He said pointedly.

"Edward?" I questioned.

"Your husband." He said pained.

"My hus-" I said confusingly as I looked to my left hand and saw the rings that graced my ring finger.

"No, I'm not married to you. Who are you? Where is my doctor?" I yelled as the man in front of me eyes got huge.

"Bella it's me! Don't you remember me at all?" he cried painfully as if I just shattered his heart.

"I don't know you!" I yelled as the nurses rushed in. "Where's Jacob?" I yelled as the man sucked in a huge breath of air. "Jacob!" I yelled. "Jake!"

"Mr. Cullen, please step outside until we can stabilize her." I heard the nurse say as my whole body shook with anger.

"No! That's my wife!" he yelled as I felt the nurse puncture my arm with a needle and the room went black.

**Hellllo!  
****After a longggggg break this girl is back and in full force.  
****Hope you all are ready for some tears to be cried!  
****You know how this works...Read & Review. =)**


	3. Perpetually Broken

**SM owns all.**  
**I just play with her characters.**

**EPOV**

3 weeks.

3 weeks passed while I've watched you lay here in a coma. No movements but the rise and fall of your chest. I watch you breathe love. Your eyes, my lifeline, I have not seen them in 3 weeks, and the last time I saw them they were full of fear. Not for yourself, but for me.

Always for me love.

You're my everything and I'm yours. That's how we work. I live and breathe you and now it's my undoing. I watch your yellow skin, you need sun. Your arms once massed in bruises. They stay in the form your nurse and I moved them in just hours ago. Last thing you need when you wake from this nightmare is bed sores.

Quiet.

That's what I hear; quiet, besides the annoying beeping from the machines. I live for those beeps; they're what let me know my lifeline is still alive and breathing.

I lay back in the leather recliner, my makeshift bed for the last 3 weeks and drift to sleep.

I'm dreaming.

I know this cause sweet girl, you're sitting next to me in my silver Volvo and you look so deep into my eyes.

This is the same dream I have every night.

More like a nightmare love.

"I love you sweet girl" I smile my crooked smile to you, my beautiful wife.

"I love you too hubs." You smile as you wrinkle your nose.

It's cold out, almost freezing in these deserted streets of Chicago but that doesn't stop our ritual from taking place.

December 5

Our anniversary.

We're at the place I asked you to be my wife, inside my Volvo at the stop light I popped the question at. It's right outside the restaurant I took you on our first date, all this taking place on December 5. That date held so much memory for us the last 6 years love. You were the best memory a guy could ever want.

I watch you open the note I wrote you. It's everything I feel for you, and you know it. I never let you out of my site without telling you how much you mean to me darling.

Before you even unfold the paper there's tears in your eyes.

You look up at me with your big innocent brown eyes and I see my past present future.

This light has switched from red to green about 10 times, but this is our ritual, it's us, and it's one AM so we don't care.

You look back down at the paper and suck in a deep breath.

"Do you want me to read it out loud?" you whisper smile.

"Up to you lo-" I don't finish my sentence cause I don't have time.

Never enough time love.

I see the lights getting brighter on your face before I even notice the 18 wheeler speeding behind us.

I turn my head behind us but it's too late love.

We've been hit and the impact is hard.

The car is spinning out of control as I hear each piece of metal crashing and clanking.

You reach out for me.

Always worried about me love.

Your eyes are terrified as you watch my head hit the window and I'm knocked out.

I hear the sirens as I come to.

I feel your hand still in mine before I actually see it.

I open my eyes and the first thing I look for are your beautiful eyes.

I wish I could erase the memory of what I saw.

I wish my side of the car ran into the street light and crushed my side of the car in, not yours.

I wish the glass shattered onto me not you love.

I wish my head hit the windshield, not yours.

Most of all.

I wish it was me, not you love.

I wipe the blood from my cheek, whether it's yours or mine it doesn't matter.

We are one.

I call for you, but you never answer.

I prayed you answer.

I pray for you as I'm pulled from the driver's seat and the paramedics strap me down on the gurney and yell at me not to move. They say that they are doing all they can for you.

I scream.

My head is pounding, but I still scream.

You can't leave me love.

I won't make it without you.

I watch as the jaws of life rip apart the Volvo to get to you love.

Its heart wrenching.

All I want to do is hold you.

It takes forever.

Maybe seconds.

I watch them finally pull you from the scraps.

Your body is lifeless.

So am I.

They don't let me ride with you.

I yell profanities the entire way to the hospital.

I whisper profanities as the Doctor checks me for any internal injuries.

I think profanities as I wait for you to get out of surgery.

They're trying to save you love.

They're trying to save us love.

I don't sleep.

You're out of surgery and I don't sleep.

I won't sleep until you wake up.

I won't sleep until your father comes in to tell me to go home and shower and sleep.

He says I smell like shit and urine.

He jokes but I see the pain in his eyes. I share that pain. We're broken without you love.

Our family hasn't left the hospital waiting room for the last week darling.

We need you. Especially me. I NEED you love.

I'm waking up.

The same part every time.

It's like looking into a mirror at the pain your father and I share. We hurt. We love. We miss.

You.

Always you.

I wipe the sleep from my eyes as I look at the nurse Angela smile at me from beside you.

"How long Ang?"

"Only about half an hour, and no screaming this time." She smiles sadly as she gives you a shot of pain meds.

"Well that's great." I mumble. Usually I wake up screaming from my dreams.

"How is she?"

"Good, a lot more vital signs today. She should be waking soon." She smiles.

I smile too.

I haven't done that a lot lately.

We wait.

Three more days.

I'd wait forever.

I sit at your feet, watching you.

Waiting.

I hear you make noises and I smile.

You're waking up love.

You move your arm slowly and I see your eyes open.

I sit quietly as I watch you move your head slowly to the walls and then the machines.

You stare at the machines as if you are having a conversation with it.

I don't want to scare you love, so I clear my throat.

You slowly turn your head my way and I try not to smile as I see your big brown eyes staring at me.

God I missed those eyes.

You don't smile at me so I stare at you.

Waiting.

Always waiting for you love.

"Wha- What happened?" you rasp as I'm tempted to run and get you water before I answer your questions.

"There was an accident." I say sadly and wait for you to remember.

"My whole body aches." You whisper, and I hate hearing the pain in your voice. It kills me.

"Do you need some pain medication?" I ask wishing I could help you in anyway.

"No thank you Doctor." You say and I pray I heard you wrong. Maybe you said "No thank you fucker." Lord knows you have a colorful vocabulary. And right now I'd rather you call me that than Doctor. So I ask again as I sit up in my makeshift bed.

"What?" I ask again, waiting, hoping, I heard you wrong.

"I said no thank you Doctor." You say a little louder.

I feel my heart slowly breaking as I look at your eyes that hold no memory of me. Maybe your still tired and don't remember for the moment. So I try to help you remember.

"Bella, I'm not your Doctor. Don't you know who I am?" I ask hopefully.

"No I'm sorry. Should I?" you ask frightened. It kills me love. I'm about to lose it. I feel the tightening in my chest.

"Bella, it's me Edward." I say in short breaths. I won't cry,

"Edward?" you ask. You don't know me love.

"Your husband." I say hoping it'll jog your memory. I pray for you to remember me love.

Please remember me,

"My hus-?"

And then you notice my grandmother's engagement ring on your finger.

I think you remember.

I pray you remember.

"No, I'm not married to you. Who are you? Where is my doctor?" You yell and now I know something is terribly wrong. You have no recollection of me, your husband of the last 5 years.

"Bella it's me! Don't you remember me at all?" I plead before I see Angela and my father rush in.

"I don't know you!" you yell again. "Where's Jacob?" you scream and I feel like I've been sucker punched. You remember him not me. I feel the tears fill my eyes. I won't cry. I haven't cried since before the accident.

Crying means I lost you.

I wouldn't do it.

"Jacob! Jake!"

Punch.

Please stop love.

"Mr. Cullen, please step outside until we can stabilize her." Angela murmurs as she tries to pull me out of the room. I don't budge. If I walk out I know this is real and not a nightmare.

"No! That's my wife!" I scream as I try to pull away from Angela.

Finally I feel someone grab me and pull me hard out of the room.

I try to fight

Always will fight for you love.

I'm pulled outside in the hall.

I push the person's arms off and turn around.

"Emmett." I say angrily.

"She doesn't remember me."

I feel the tears slip.

I lost.

I cry for you love.

I cry for us.

**/3  
Apparently Friday will be my update day!  
****Enjoy!  
****You know the deal.  
****Read & Review**


	4. Hanging On

**SM owns all.**  
**I just play with her characters.**

**EPOV**

This is all so surreal. I've waited for you for almost 4 weeks. Prayed to God to just bring you back and though I am eternally grateful, you don't remember me, us, anything.

I can't help but feel defeated.

My heart.

In pieces.

My life.

Shambles.

Worthless without you.

My father pulls us into his office. Your father holds my left hand.

Your sister my right.

My father explains how your brain is in recovery mode. It has been injured so it has blocked out the connections of the tragedy.

That equals the main source.

Me.

Which equals out the last 6 years of your life.

In your mind you are 22.

Still committed to Jacob Black.

The man who almost took you from us.

Your dad is terrified.

Dad explains how if his prognosis is correct you will remember small snippets of what has happened in time.

Which means you will remember the ending of your relationship with Jacob.

Charlie is petrified.

Your sister is a mess.

I want to be able to keep everyone together but I'm hanging on by a thread myself love.

Emmett wraps your sister up in his huge arms and winks at me.

He misses you so much.

But you won't remember him either will you love?

I'm trying to understand love.

I'm trying to figure out when we will catch a break in this mess that has become our life.

I'm trying not to run in there and beg you to remember.

Please remember.

"Hey Ed." Your dad gruffs as he patts my back.

"Yea Charlie?" I clear my throat as I wipe my eyes.

"I'm gonna go see her." He declares.

"Ok." I mumble.

What else can I say love?

You don't remember.

Your dad leaves and your sister takes his seat.

"Edward." Her voice scratches.

"Yea Ali?" I ask as I feel her wrap her arms around my neck.

"She'll remember. No one can forget true love." She whispers.

"I know Ali. I just don't want her to remember him. It'll tear her apart all over again."

"Without that memory, she won't remember you though." She gave me a watery smile. "I love you Ed." She whispers as she kisses my forehead.

"Come on Ali." Emmett gruffs. "Let's take you to see Bells."

She shakes her head sadly at Emmett.

"You can't come Em." She tears.

"I just want to see her." He chokes.

And your best friends mask breaks.

So broken love.

**So engrossed in this story! **  
**Edward makes my heart melt!**  
**See that button down there!**  
**_CLICK IT_...and leave me love!**


	5. Forgotten Moments

**SM owns all.**  
**I just play with her characters.**

**B-Pov**

I'm terrified of this.

This feeling of not knowing.

I know nothing.

I know what was.

Not what is.

The Dr explains to me my memory loss and how he hopes I will slowly remember.

I just want something familiar.

I'm running my fingers absently through my hair which is so much longer then my bob I had a few days ago.

Well a few days ago in my head.

"Bells?"

The voice alarms me.

Familiar, but alarms me.

"Charlie?" I ask awkwardly as I watch the face in front of me turn pained like the gentleman hours before.

"Yea." Charlie sighs as he takes a seat in the leather chair.

"What are you doing here?" I ask confused.

"Where's here Bells?" he asks making eye contact with me.

"Arizona." I answer slowly, trying to judge his facial expression.

He shakes his head sadly as a tear escapes his cheek.

"No?" I ask unsure.

"Chicago. You're in Chicago Bells." He states.

"Why am I in Chicago?" I ask angrily.

"Where is my mother, Jacob, Jessica, Mike, my father!"

I see him flinch and I regret saying that instantly.

"I'm sorry." I mumble.

"It's ok Bells." He nods.

"Izzy." I correct. "It's Izzy."

"Right." He gruffs.

"Are you going to tell me why I'm here?" I ask annoyed.

"Not my story to tell Bel- Izzy." He corrects.

"Apparently it's not mine either." I mumble.

"It will be, In time." He comments as he stands.

"Where is my mother?" I ask shyly.

"In Phoenix I presume."

"Does she know I'm here?"

"I didn't think you'd want her here, but we can call her if you'd like. Get some rest before we do anything rash." He said.

"My mother, I want her here. Jacob too." I whispered.

"NO." he shot back.

"What? No what?"

"No Jacob."

"I want him here. He's my memory. I need him here." I say sadly.

"I can't do this Bells." He says as he opens the door to leave.

"Then go. I don't need you here to do this. I didn't need you here for the last 10 years Charlie. And I told you it's Izzy." I yell.

"Mrs. Cullen are you alright?" my nurse asks me as she looks between Charlie and I from the door.

"Everything is fine. Charlie was just leaving. And nurse, it's Miss Dwyer." I say as I shift my eyes from the nurse to Charlie.

"Miss Dwyer." I repeat.

**Twice in a day!**  
**You know what this calls for!**  
**Lots and Lots of reviews! =)**  
**Until next Friday!**


	6. Torn in Two

**SM owns all.**  
**I just play with her characters.**

**HELLLLO my little lovlies..no don't check your calendar, it is indeed Thursday not Friday.  
This lady won't be by her laptop tomorrow though, so here is your chapter a day early.  
****ALSO, I listen to music as I write...music that I think pertains greatly to the chapter, so I listed the songs below, if you're interested in listening to them as you read...pop those babies in youtube and get in the zone, if not that's fine too. IDK if that's your thing, but it's something I like to do...  
Anyways, two POV's in this one, hope you like! Enjoyyyy, see you next Friday...or maybe before. ;)**

EPOV : Safe and Sound – Taylor Swift  
BPOV : Lost in My Mind – The Head and The Heart

**E- POV**

I'm angry love

So angry.

Not at you, but the circumstance.

You want them here because they are your home in your memories.

If only you remembered love.

Why you're here and not there.

Why we are your family not them.

Why you love me and not him.

Why you need me and not him.

It's all so heart breaking.

Charlie is a mess.

The things you said to him rip him to shreds.

If only you knew he is the only man who could ever rightfully claim the name of your father.

Everything he has done for you in the last six years.

You are a completely different person then the girl I met six years ago love.

Isabella Swan – Dwyer has nothing on Bella Swan- Cullen and once you remember love, everything will make sense.

Just give us time to help you remember love.

If they come, it will all take a turn for the worst.

They'll do everything in their power to help you to never remember.

"I'm gonna call them Ed." Charlie gruffs.

"NO! Please Charlie." I beg.

"Ed, it's what she wants. Who am I to deny what she wants?"

"I'm her husband. I make that judgment." I say angrily.

"Ed, you have Bella's interest in mind. Right now, that girl in there is not Bells, that is Isabella Dwyer. Izzy was raised from the age of 12 to hate me. I will not let her believe those lies her mother and Phil distilled into her mind. I will keep Isabella's best interest at heart, and if that is calling her bitch of a mother and that son of a bitch Phil. If it'll make her feel sane, I'll do it. I love her enough to do it. Do you?"

"With everything I got." I mumbled. "What's the number?"

**B-POV**

I felt like I had radio static playing over and over in my head.

As much as I tried to remember Charlie bringing me to Chicago, I came up empty.

I would never come willingly.

This man never gave a rat's ass about me.

My parents divorced when I was 5.

I remember that much.

He remarried 8 months later and started a new family. My mother moved us to Phoenix when I was 8, I talked to Charlie every once in a while.

Mom never let me visit Charlie stating he had his new family. Mom remarried when I was 9.

Phil Dwyer was a constant in my life. He took the role Charlie didn't want.

He never asked me to visit. He moved on. I hadn't seen Charlie since I was 10.

So why am I here?

I hear my door creak open and look toward the entrance.

A little girl and a huge man stand awkwardly at the doorway. Fingers linked. I can only imagine who this duo is.

I study them and wait for them to say something.

"Bella." The girl sighs as her eyes tear up.

"Uh, hi?'

"You don't remember me?" she asks as she bites her lip and looks down.

"Alice?" I whisper as she looks up at me and blushes.

"You're so grown." I smile.

"Yea, I am Bells." She smiles back.

"It's so great to see you awake. We've been so worried, especially Edward. My God he was a mess. I mean he still is cause you don't remember him and everything but; gosh let me just be quiet. You look good." She smiled.

"I'm sorry. I don't even know you." I say awkwardly

"I'm your sister." She says sadly.

"Yes, I'm aware, but I don't KNOW you." I emphasize. "I recognized you from your sweet sixteen pictures you sent me last month. You look different."

"That's because I'm twenty-two." Alice smiles sadly.

"Right. I'm 28." I mumble. "Who's your friend?" I change the subject.

"Oh this, this is Emmett. You're brother- in- law." Alice says while poking the gentleman in the chest.

"Oh my brother-in-law. I didn't know-" I stop the sentence blushing.

"It's ok. Right Emmett?" Alice states elbowing her husband.

"Right. Hi Bells." He smiles a huge smile, dimples and all.

"It's Izzy. And Hello Emmett." I smile back awkwardly. I really hate the name Bella.

"So how long have to two known each other?" I ask trying to make conversation.

"Bout 5 years now." Alice answers eyeing me carefully.

"Oh. When did the wedding take place?" I ask.

"Wedding?" Alice asks as Emmett shifts his head sideways.

"Yes, your wedding." I hedge on.

"Oh um, about a year and a half ago." She nods.

"Oh, was I there?"

"Yes, you were my maid of honor." She beams prideful.

"I was?" I ask with surprise.

"Yes, and I was yours. We are very close Bella. You and Emmett too. " She says watery eyed.

"Very close." I thought out loud.

"Yes." Emmett says as he clears his throat.

"And you're ok with him being very close to me?" I ask wondering.

"Of course, I can share. Why?"

"I don't know, just trying to figure things out. So me and your husband are best friends?" I ask confirming.

"No. Friends, not best friends." She says slowly.

"But you said we are close." I look confusingly.

"Huh, Isabella I'm confused." Alice huffs while Emmett begins laughing loudly. My eyes bug out of my head at the loud noise.

"What's so funny Emmett?" I ask.

"Ali, she thinks we're married." He booms as he looks at me with shining eyes.

"What?" Alice giggles. "No, no, no. Jasper is my husband."

"But you said Emmett is my brother-in-"

"I am, I'm Edward's brother, your husband's brother." He clarifies.

"My husband." I say short on breath as I feel my chest get tight.

Forgot about him.

"Isabella are you ok?" Alice asks as I began to hyperventilate.

"She's having a panic attack Emmett get Carlisle!" Alice yells.

I hear chaos and feel a prick to my arm as I fall into the darkness I'm beginning to appreciate.

**Lets keep this short...hit that button down there...yea that one...thank you. =)**


	7. Unspoken Miracle

**SM owns all.**  
**I just play with her characters.**

**Ohhh looky there...it's Monday not Friday.  
I loved this chapter wayyyy too much to wait.  
Enjoy, and get your kleenex!**

**Song for this Chapter: The Moon – The Swell Season**

**EPOV**

Love.

I feel a sense of déjà vu taking over me. I'm back here in my makeshift bed waiting on you.

Though I know the next time I see your eyes, you won't know me.

They said you had a panic attack just by the mention of my name.

It kills me love.

I never want to be the reason you feel pain.

Your mother is on her way.

Hopefully that will bring you peace.

Though it will bring us turmoil.

I'll do anything for you love.

Anything.

I promise that.

You're waking up.

Looking at me.

Studying me.

God I love you.

I clear my throat.

"Good Morning." I croak.

"Good morning, you stayed all night?" you ask.

"Of course, I never leave you." I smile.

"God." You mumble as you rub your eyes.

"What is it love?" I ask worriedly.

You just stare.

And I notice my mistake.

"I'm sorry it's a habit." I back track.

"It's fine." You say as you stand from the bed.

"Are you feeling ok?" I ask eyeing you slowly.

"I'm fine." You say tiredly.

"They're discharging you today." I remind you.

"I- I know."

"Are you going to go home?" I ask you hopefully.

"Yes." You nod.

"You are?" I smile.

"Yes, I'm going home with my mother."

"Wha- I meant our home. You're going to Arizona?" I question angrily.

"Edward, I don't belong here. I don't know you. I'm not this Bella girl you all remember. I'm Izzy. That's all I know. I'm 22, a law student, dating Jacob Black, daughter to Renee and Phil Dwyer. My best friends are Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton. Charlie Swan is a dead beat father who never wanted me. He married a woman named Elizabeth and they have a daughter named Mary Alice. And as for you and Emmett…well you don't exist to me." You say with a shrug of your shoulders.

"I may not exist to you Bella. But you are my only reason for existing. And if you think I am just going to let you leave me without a second thought you are surely mistaken." Please give me a second thought love.

"Dr. Carlise." You smile to your doctor, ignoring my omission.

If only he would tell you who he really is love.

"Good afternoon Izzy." My father smiles to you. "Edward" he adds to me. "Are you ready to be sprung?" he chuckles.

"Yes, my mother is on her way here to get me." You smile as you look at me through your lashes.

I can't bear to look at you and know you want to leave me so badly.

"Fantastic, why don't you go wash up and then when you're finished you can sign your release papers." My father smiled.

When you leave the room my father turns to me.

"Edward, she needs to know. Especially before she leaves for Phoenix." My father says angrily.

"She's not going to leave for Phoenix, I can't let her. And we can't tell her. I don't want her to freak out."

"Edward, your being selfish." He says angrily.

"Dad, I love her. But if she finds out, I'm scared she'll do something drastic."

"Edward, she's going to find out soon. When she starts getting morning sickness and when her bump starts growing larger and larger. What you have asked me to do is unethical. I cannot let her leave this hospital without knowing she is pregnant. She needs to know, whether she decides to have it terminated or not. Though the Bella I know would never do that. That child is a miracle. The fact that it is still growing inside her after the accident is beyond a phenomenon in my book."

"Dad" I beg, "your right the Bella you know wouldn't, but that is not Bella in there, that is the girl Bella used to tell me about, Izzy Dwyer, the close minded young adult who doesn't know the people around her true ways."

"She needs to know, son." He shook his head.

"Dad pl-"

"Son?" you ask as you step out of the bathroom looking angry.

"Carlisle Cullen." My dad says to you with a sheepish smile.

"How could you not tell me?" You say as you start crying. "I trusted you."

"I'm sorry honey, I didn't want to frighten you." My dad says as he tries to calm you.

"Just go" You say sadly "both of you just go."

"I'm sorr-"

"GO!" you yell at me.

Goodness love.

I'm sorry.

**This chapter makes my lil heart break for Edward. =(  
****Oh gosh...  
****Well, you know what to do...hit that button!  
****-SR-**


	8. Decisions, Decisions

**SM owns all.**  
**I just play with her characters.**

**Pssst! Indeed, it's Friday...!**

**Song for Ch: I'm in Here - Sia**

**BPOV  
**

"Oh Izzy, we've missed you so much. You have no idea how much we've missed you." My mother coos as she runs her fingers through my hair.

"I missed your voice." I smile as I look up from her lap from the lobby of the hospital.

"Oh Izzy, they kept you from me, for far too long." She tsks.

"Mom, I haven't had a chance to talk to Charlie or Edward. Maybe I just didn't want to, but why did I leave? I loved my life in Arizona." I say confused.

"Oh darling, Charlie and Edward took advantage of your moment of weakness and fed you all this nonsense. This Bella girl is not you. I believe this accident happened for a reason. So you could come home to where you belong." She smiles.

"Home." I repeat with a smile. "Does Jake miss me?" I ask hopefully.

"Oh so much Izzy, so so much."

"Isabella." Doctor Carlisle calls from door to his office.

"Yes?" I ask precautiously.

"May I speak to you for a moment, alone." He says looking from me to my mother.

"Doctor Carlisle, I'm leaving for my mother's hotel in a few minutes."

"And then Arizona in the morning." My mother smiles looking at me.

"I understand Isabella, which is why I think we should talk first, please." He says gesturing to his office door.

I huff as I stand from the seat I vacated, "I'll be back in a moment mother." I smile.

"Are you sure you should speak to him alone?" my mother asks eyeing Carlisle.

"Don't worry mom I'll only be a moment."

I step into Carlisle's office and sit at one of the chairs in front of his desk as he sits behind his desk.

I'm assaulted with pictures scattered around his desk.

The first to catch my attention is one framed in the front, it's of Dr. Carlisle and a beautiful brunette woman who I presume is his wife, their arms are wrapped around each other and they are smiling at each other while standing in front of a gorgeous sunset, a field of grass all around them.

I smile as my attention moves to two other frames connected to each other on the other side of his desk.

On one side of the frame is my supposed brother-in-law with a strikingly gorgeous blonde woman seated on his lap in the middle of a park or something, their smiles are breathtaking.

Connected to it, a picture of Edward and I, well Bella, he's standing in the same park with a pair of flats linked on his fingers, his head is thrown back in the middle of a laugh. His arms are carrying me, one under my legs the other around my waist. My arms are around his neck and I am staring at him with the biggest smile on my face. We look so happy. Frighteningly happy, it's almost painful to see.

I try to ignore the pictures as I switch my attention to Carlisle who is studying me. I smile slowly at him and he begins.

"Thank you for speaking to me, Isabella. Before we start, I know it's none of my business, but don't you think you should talk to Edward before you leave for Arizona? Ignoring his phone calls and not allowing him to visit you isn't going to make this situation any easier on you. When you start remembering, it would be better if you're by the people you love."

I clear my throat as I look at the picture quickly and look back to Carlisle, "Carlisle, my family is the people I love." I say seriously. "And Edward says how in love we are, but why don't I remember him….at all? Six years of memory gone, not even one snip it of him in here." I say pointing to my head. "There has to be a reason because of it. And right now as you said, I need to be with people I love, and right now that's not Edward."

"You're not even trying." Carlisle says surprised. "Be open to remembering Isabella."

"I'm open Dr. Cullen. Don't worry. I'm just going to Arizona for a few months. I need to feel like myself again until I remember."

"I need to tell you something before you get on a plane." Carlisle says quietly.

"What?" I ask as his office door opens and Edward walks in.

He really is quite handsome.

"Hello Isabella." He smiles a side smile.

"What's going on?" I ask as I look to Carlisle and Edward. "Is this a trick?"

"No Isabella, this is something I thought Edward should be here with you for when I tell you the news."

"What news Carlisle?" I ask tiredly.

"You're pregnant." He says slowly.

"Wha- what? What are you saying right now?" I ask surprised. "When? Why didn't you tell me before?" I ask loudly.

"Bella please calm down." Edward says as he rubs my hand and I snatch it from him.

"You were fragile, I was hoping you'd have some memory before you left my care, but being that you're leaving to Arizona tomorrow, it was time I told you." Carlisle says seriously.

"You're leaving for Arizona tomorrow?" Edward asks hurt.

"Yes." I say not looking at him.

"Why are you running Bella? I love you and you love me. Can't you try for me, for us, for our baby, try to remember." He says desperately.

"Edward, you're not helping me. I've asked you so many times why I left Arizona, Jacob, my mother, my LIFE! And all you keep telling me is I'll remember on my own time! So that tells me, you have no legitimate reason as to why I left. So I'm going to the only home I know. And IF my memory comes back we'll go from there. Until then, I'll call you, we'll talk. I'm not forgetting about you. I just need to do this for myself. I need to feel something familiar. Right now that's not you or Charlie."

"You were never a quitter."

I hear the familiar gruff behind me and turn my head.

"You don't know what I was Charlie." I say with tears in my eyes.

"Yes I do. I know you very well and my Isabella isn't a quitter. I know you don't remember him, but that guy there loves you more than words and when you start remembering, the last place you're going to want to be is thousands of miles away from him." Charlie says intensely. "You don't believe what we say, look at that picture, it says it all." He says as he nods towards the picture that has been haunting me since I stepped into the office.

"A picture proves nothing. I – I can't do this right now. I need to think." I say exasperatedly as I get up to walk out the office. I step into the lobby and my mother is no longer in her seat, my sister is though.

"Where's my mom?" I ask as I sit next to Alice.

"She got a phone call and stepped outside. Charlie said you were leaving so I wanted to come say goodbye." Alice says as she wraps me in a hug. "I'm gonna miss you so much."

"I'm not leaving forever." I say awkwardly, "Just till I get my head on straight. I better go find my mom, I'll be in touch." I say as I stand up.

"Bella wait." Alice calls as I turn around, "here." She says handing me an envelope. "Read it when you're alone." She says as she kisses my cheek and goes into Carlisle's office.

"Bella, sleep on what I said, me and Edward will be waiting on your answer tomorrow morning. Call us." He says as he kisses my forehead.

"What you said didn't change my mind Charlie." I lie.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He says with a shake of his head as he walks out the door of the hospital Alice following behind with a quick wave.

"Isabella." His voice was pained. "No matter what I love you and I'm here waiting. Do what you need to do, but come home to me as soon as you can; you and my child." Edward says as he kisses my cheek and leaves the hospital.

"Let's go sweetheart, the car is here." My mother says as she links her arm with mine." I run my fingers over the envelope Alice gave me in my coat pocket.

"Ok let's go." I smile.

"And tomorrow, Arizona." She nods.

"Arizona." I agree, doubting every decision I've made so far.

**Oh Bella...what are we going to do with you?**  
**Well along with a new chapter comes those awesome things you guys give me!**  
**You know which one...that button right down there!**  
**So, CLICK it!**  
**Until next Friday!**  
**XOXO**  
**~SR~**


	9. Mending Together

**SM owns all.**  
**I just play with her characters.**

**EPOV  
****Song for Chapter: No Ordinary Love – The Civil Wars**

The air is tense is my father's office.

There's so much to be said.

And nothing to be said at all.

Renee has yet to acknowledge any of us.

Even when I called her to inform her about you love, she acted as if it was a disservice to her.

I can't look at her, knowing everything they all put you through, and watching this façade she brings forth breaks me in two.

I love you, and seeing that with her, you smile, I endure it.

I slept in our bed last night.

I lay in our bed last night.

Sleep never came.

It never does when you're not wrapped in my arms.

I wonder if you still feel it.

The buzz that lingers whenever we are in close proximity of each other.

It's always been there.

Even on the first day I ran into you in Arizona.

We never knew that our paths would cross that day.

You always say I saved you that day.

And maybe in some way I did.

But ultimately it's you who saved me.

Every time.

You always save me love.

Give me a reason to breathe.

My mind has been going nonstop lately.

Mostly thinking about our future.

Will you remember?

When?

I wonder if you knew about our angel growing inside of you.

I wonder if you were going to tell me about our miracle on the night of our anniversary.

We were planning on having an angel.

It's funny how things work out.

Carlisle says you're 10 weeks along.

I want to share this time with you.

This is supposed to be our time together.

My father is studying me.

As if I'm his patient.

He sees what a mess I am love.

I haven't been to work since the accident.

If you knew that you'd kill me.

Letting our business, our dream fall to nothing.

It wouldn't be the same without you.

The children wouldn't understand why there's only one of us there.

I wonder what goes through your mind.

Do you have any signs going off in your head?

I played for you the other night while you slept.

Your favorite.

Please come back to me love.

I'm losing it.

"Ed."

"Yea Charlie?"

"Me and Ali are leaving." He says sadly.

"She's leaving isn't she Charlie?" I croak.

"Looks like it son. You can come stay with me and Lizzy if you need to."

"Or you can stay with me and your mother." My dad adds.

I scoff.

"Dad, mom's a mess. Last thing you need is both of us."

Mom misses you so much baby.

She is so torn.

For me, for you, for us.

"Jazz would love you at the house." Ali smiles as she enters the office.

"No." I say with finality. "I'm fine at our house. I don't need a babysitter."

Everyone nods. But I see the uncertainty behind their eyes.

I leave after your father and sister.

After telling you how much I love you and our child I head out to the beat up Honda.

I miss our Volvo.

Thanks to your father for letting me use the car he got you when you were 16.

God baby, the lies you were told.

They hurt to think about.

I pull up to our house.

The creamy yellow paint on the outside with the white border doesn't give me the happy feelings it used to. It makes my chest ache.

I take our Mimi out and watch her look around for you. Even the puppy knows your missing. The damn wiener dog that you fell in love with the moment you saw it at the pet store.

Everything reminds me of you love.

We get back inside and the first thing that slaps me in the face is our wedding picture framed by the entrance.

God, you're beautiful.

I grab the picture and take it with me to our guest room.

I can't sleep in our room.

Not when I know you're leaving to Arizona.

I forego a shower.

Again.

It's only 7pm but I feel the darkness fall over me before the sun is even fully set.

I'm beginning to appreciate the darkness, love.

**Happy Friday Lovies,**  
**You know what to do!**


	10. Stolen Memories

**SM owns all.**  
**I just play with her characters.**

**Song for Chpt. 9: Paperweight – Schuyler Fisk & Joshua Radin**

**BPOV**

After a shower I settle into the love seat in the hotel.

Mom tells me story after story of life in Arizona.

I remember all of them.

That's not my problem.

I laugh when she reminds me of when Jacob and I told her we were moving in together.

She was so happy, she knew me and Jacob were meant to be.

We talk for hours.

Once again, never about after I moved.

I'm beginning to think she doesn't want me to remember.

I'm not sure I want to.

I would never want to know how I was living without my mother.

She is my lifeline.

Why Edward and Charlie don't understand that baffles me.

Mother puts the radio on as she goes to take a shower.

I lay back on the sofa and listen to the low acoustic music filling the room.

I feel my eyes close and my brain start to wander.

"You want the sunrise to go back to bed,

and I want to make you laugh.

Mess up my bed with me.

Kick off the covers I'm waiting.

Every word you say I think I should write down.

Don't want to forget come daylight.

Happy to lay here,

just happy to be here,

I'm happy to know you.

Play me your song,

your newest one.

Please leave your taste on my tongue.

Paperweight, on my back,

cover me like a blanket.

Mess up my bed wit-"

"Bella what are you doing?" my mother asks me mouth agape.

I sit up abruptly and look at her.

"Singing?" I ask confused.

"I see that, but why." She says curiously.

"I don't know." I half whisper.

"What song was that?" she asks surprised.

"I- I uh- I don't know." I shake my head.

"Honey, you sang every word, what do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't mom, I didn't even notice I was singing until you said something." I say unsure. "It must be a song I knew and my memory remembered it. I should call Dr. Carlisle and ask him." I say as I grab my cell phone.

"NO!" mom says quickly. "I'm sure there's no need it's probably a common song." She says as she takes my phone from my hand. "Why don't you go lay down in your room and rest, we need to leave at 4am for the airport, our flights at 6am." She says as she hands me my coat and overnight bag.

I enter the room in the suite and throw my coat on my bed. An envelope falls out onto the floor. I quickly close the bedroom door and sit on the bed as I hold the envelope Alice gave me tightly.

I'm so frightened.

I can only imagine what this letter holds.

I open the flap and slowly pull the letter out of the envelope as if it will blow up if I jostle it.

"Dear Isabella,

Words are something that usually comes so easily to me. In this situation I'm so short on words. I don't want to hurt you anymore than you've already been hurt this past month, but I also can't sit back and watch my sister, brother, father, and everyone else involved break in two. Edward has asked all of us not to disclose any information about your past. So I will respect that. But I will fill in some holes.

You and Edward are married, you knew that already though. The night of the accident, you and Edward were celebrating your five year anniversary, he doesn't know this but you were planning on telling him you were pregnant that night. You had known for a week and had only shared the surprise with me, we were so excited. Well, that's when you guys were hit by the 18 wheeler. Edward never left your side in the hospital. Dad had to make him go home to shower just to get him to leave. Edward was so worried. I know there is so much more you want to know and it will come to you soon. Just hang in there and remember how much we love you.

One more thing, the night of the accident, while Edward was in ICU, the EMT's gave me your belongings, along with your purse and coat, there was a letter gripped in your hands, Edward wrote it for you the night of your anniversary, it is quite beautiful. I enclosed it with this letter incase you'd like to read it.

I love you and miss you sister, best friend.

Until we meet again,

Ali"

I wiped my eyes of the traitorous tears that ran down my cheek. I gripped the second note folded in the envelope and pulled it out. It was crinkled and had soot all over it. I felt my chest get tight as I kept hearing the voices in my head.

"Do you want me to read it out loud?"

"Up to you lo-"

Tires screeching

Impact

Blackness.

"I remember." I whisper as I cover my mouth with my hand.

The snippet of memory scare the living daylights out of me but I can't put the paper down.

I unfold the three folds and ready myself for the memories that may or may not come flying back to me.

I exhale and begin reading.

"Did you know that you are everything a man could ever ask for?

I didn't believe in soul mates until I met you that day and you took everything I believed in and turned it around.

You say I gave you life, but love, you are my life. I thank God for you every day when I awaken and pray to God to keep you safe every night before I sleep. He could give me forever with you and a day and that still wouldn't be enough time.

Words could never express how much you mean to me love. I can't wait to continue forever with you. You will forever hold my heart in your hand.

My promise to you dear love, no matter when you feel like giving up, I'll be there to tell you to go one more round. When you feel as if you can't hold the burden's life deals you, I'll wrap my arms around you and carry you to where you need to go. And if you ever feel alone, I'll be there to remind you that you will never be alone another day in your life.

I love you my wife, my paperweight.

Forever yours, Edward"

I stare at the note over and over again. No memories, but I can feel the love he expresses in his letter and it tears me apart even more. His love for Bella is ever deep. He must be in shambles without her.

I'm sorry I'm not your Bella, Edward.

I wish I could love like you.

But that's not me.

I wipe my watery cheeks and tuck the letter back into the envelope.

I had to finish packing, I was going home.

**It's that time of the week again my lovies! **  
**Hope you enjoyed this Chapter!**  
**Now do me a favor and leave me some lovin, I've been feeling forgotten lately! =(**  
**Love u all Lots!**  
**~SR~**


	11. Awaiting

**SM owns all.**  
**I just play with her characters.**

***A Day early, but being that this is one of my  
favorite chapters so far ****I decided to post early.**

**Song For Chapter: Flightless Bird – Iron and Wine**

**EPOV**

I've watched the infomercial channel over and over. Sleep is obviously not going to come to me.

I have Luther Vandross playing over and over in my head "House is not a home", that pretty much sums me up.

I miss you love.

It gets harder every minute.

My babysitters called and checked on me over and over.

It's annoying but it's nice to know they care.

I hear the front door open.

It must be Ali coming to check on me.

She's not herself without you love.

She can't sleep like me.

I look at my phone, its 4am.

I reluctantly climb out of the guest bed and make my way towards the living room.

"Ali, what are you doing here so ear-"

"Hi." You squeak looking oddly out of place.

"Good morning." I say hoarsely as I rub my neck awkwardly.

I'm trying not to touch you love.

"Alice dropped me off." You half-smile. "I used my key." You add as you dangle the key in the air.

"I – I uh – thought you were leaving for Arizona this morning?" I ask.

"I was, but there's too many questions swirling in my head Edward. And then the letter."

"What letter?" I ask confused.

"The one you wrote Bella on your anniversary." You say slowly.

"How did you get that?"

"Alice," you nod. "Edward what's paperweight?" you ask.

"Our song." I say seriously.

"I remember it." You whisper.

"You remember?" I ask surprised as I feel a smile take over my face.

"Just the song." You clarify.

"I heard it on the radio and sang it word for word without ever hearing it before." You say surprised.

"It's our song." I smile

"Our song." you repeat,

"Mhmmm."I nod.

"Edward, I'm trying here, but you gotta give me some answers."

"Yes. No. To get to the other side. Uh, 1.77245"

"I don't want to know what the square root of pi is." you scoff.

"You knew that?" I laugh.

You nod, "I'm serious, I need answers."

"Anything Bella." I sigh.

"You love her." You state.

"I love you." I clarify.

"I wish I could love like you." You say as tears fill your eyes.

"You did once, you can figure it out again." I say as I kiss your forehead.

"Slow Edward. This is all so weird for me." You say as you wipe your cheeks. "Damn hormones." You add as you run your fingertips over your stomach.

I can't help but smile. Our baby is in there.

I follow your line of site and see the wedding photos you were scanning over.

"We looked in love." You nod.

"We are." I add.

"Will you clarify some things for me?" you ask.

"Yes, after you clarify some things for me." You agree.

"You're not leaving?"

"Not as of right now. You were right, I wasn't trying. I owe it to you and Bella to try." You state. "But I need you to help me. You have to give me some information."

"And Renee?" I ask.

"She went unhappily to Arizona."

I smirk.

"Don't smirk." You say as you tuck your hair behind your ear.

Such a Bella habit.

I smile.

My girls still in there.

"You look exhausted, why don't you get some rest and then I will tell you whatever you want to know."

"I could sleep." You smile.

"Follow me then."

I lead us to our bedroom and let your eyes search around the room.

"Any memory?" I ask.

"No." you say as you shrug and shake your head.

"No worries." I say with a wink. "Get some rest. I'm gonna lay down too."

"Eh, in here?" you question uncomfortably.

"No in the guest room." I smile crookedly.

I settle into the guest bed and finally get some sleep after 5 long weeks.

You're home.

**Getting somewhereeeee...**

**In case you forgot...I LOVE reviews. Jus sayin'...**


	12. Slow Progress

**SM owns all.**  
**I just play with her characters.**

**Chapter 11******

**Roslyn – Bon Iver & St. Vincent  
****Stay with me –Colbie Caillat**

BPOV

Getting the courage to call Alice and asking her to bring me here took all I had.

Telling my mother I wasn't going to Arizona with her took ten times that.

Watching her leave me with that heartbroken look in her eyes killed me.

But being here,

It's easy,

Surprisingly so.

I awake feeling rested.

First thing I see is a black and white picture of Edward sleeping staring back at me.

I pick up the photo frame and see it's the same bed I am in.

I smile at his peacefulness and set the picture back on the night stand.

Standing, I adjust my t-shirt and go to head out the door; I look towards the alarm clock located on the other nightstand and see a picture of myself.

I walk to it and pick it up.

It's the same kind of picture I just saw of Edward. I thought it was a little weird we had pictures of ourselves sleeping next to our bed. I'd have to ask him about that later.

I tiptoe out the door and look around for Edward.

I feel weird searching around his house but apparently it is my house too.

Finally, I make it down stairs to the living room and see Edward cuddled on the sofa.

He looks way too long for that short love seat.

A small bark to my left makes me squeak.

The small dog's tail wags excitedly as it studies me waiting for me to acknowledge it.

I don't think it is an attack dog, way too tiny for that.

"What's wrong ?" I ask the pup as it wags its tail and jumps at the back door, as the pup jumps its leash falls from the door knob. The dog picks it up with its mouth and lays it at my feet nudging it with its nose.

"Smart pup." I smile as I bend and attach it to the dog's collar.

I go to walk towards the door and think better of it, I don't want him to think I left if he wakes and I'm gone.

I shake Edwards shoulder lightly, "Edward." I whisper.

His brows scrunch together and he lets out a loud sigh, I smile at his peacefulness.

"Edward," I smile as I shake his shoulder a little harder, "Time to wake up."

His eyes open slowly and I'm almost blinded by the jade greens coming into view. I never noticed how beautiful his eyes were before.

He blinks again as he focuses his eyes on me, a smile taking over his features.

"Hi baby." He smiles as he stretches his arms around my waist.

My eyes go wide as I blink at him not expecting the contact.

He shakes his head and lets the smile drop from his face at the same moment his arms drop.

"I- I'm sorry. I forgot, I was having a dream, and – yea – I'm sorry." He frowns.

"Hey." I say as I nudge his shoulder, "It's okay, you wanted to hug your wife when you woke up. It's expected." I smile reassuringly.

"Yea." He sighs. "How'd you nap?" he asks changing the subject.

"Good, but this little guy wants out." I say nodding to the pup sitting by my feet.

"It's a she," he smiles "Mimi."

"Mimi." I nod "I can see it." I smile at the little hotdog. "Why a hotdog?" I ask.

"Ask yourself toots." He laughs. "You wanted a dachshund."

"A German Bella?"

"I like my dogs like I like my men." I say seriously.

"I'm only one-third German." you snicker.

"Gotta get my full German somewhere right Mimi." I laugh as Mimi licks my cheek.

You tighten your arms around my waist, "You're such a brat."

"And a tease." I add as I wiggle on your lap.

"And that." you groan as you cradle me in your arms and stand up from our hardwood floor. "time to teach you a lesson." you add as you kiss my lips and run toward our bedroom, Mimi barking behind us.

My hand flies to my mouth as I try to decipher what the hell just happened.

"Bella?" Edward asks worried.

"I – I think I just remembered something." I say wide eyed.

"What was it?" he asks as he cradles my hand in his.

"Did we have a conversation when we got Mimi here on the floor about Mimi's German background and your nationality?" I ask cautiously.

The smile that spreads across his face makes me smile.

"We most definitely did, it ended in our bedroom." He adds as I feel the blush take over my cheeks.

"Remember that too?" he asks with a glint in his eye.

"No." I blush as I bite my lip.

"Liar" he tsks.

I look at him big eyed.

"Don't forget how well I know you Bella." He smiles.

"I really didn't. I remember us running towards the room, that's it." I say looking at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He apologizes.

"It's fine." I shrug, "I'm going to take Mimi out." I smile.

"I'll come too." He says as he slips into his boots. "Go get your coat, it's freezing." He says.

I run up the stairs and grab my black trench coat out of the closet and Edward's favorite grey pea coat; I add it with my uggs and Edward's beanie, and lastly, a scarf and another one of his beanies for himself.

As I make it down the last few steps with my hands full, I skid to a stop.

"Bella?" Edward asks slowly making his way to me.

"I remembered my favorite coat. Yours too. Which one of your beanies is my favorite to wear. Where my shoes were located, your scarves. How?" I ask as I shake my head.

"You were doing it without thinking." He shrugs. "It's a natural ability."

"How do you know that?" I ask confused.

"Med school" he scoffs.

"You're a Dr.?" I ask surprised.

"Not exactly." He smirks that crooked smile I'm beginning to like a lot.

"You have a lot to catch me up on." I say pointedly as I slip the leash on my wrist. "After my dog shits you fill me in." I smile as I open the front door and am assaulted with the freezing January Chicago air.

"Come on." Edward laughs as he wraps his arm around my waist. "It's going to start snowing again soon."

We walk up and down the freezing Chicago street, waiting for Mimi to hurry and do her business. I chuckle at the sweater Edward put on her small body. He shuts me up quickly when he tells me I bought it for her. We make our way back towards our house until a little marshmallow runs right into me.

"Oomph." I groan as I almost lose my footing but Edward stands me up again.

"Are you alright?" I ask the child that is now sitting in a pile of snow.

"Yes Miss Bella." The toothy child grins, "Hello Mista Edward." The child lisps.

"Hello Brady, how are you?" He smiles at the little boy.

"Goods, where've you been Mista and Miss Cullen, we haven't seen you at moon." He says looking sideways at me.

"Moon?"I ask as Edward interrupts, "We've been a little busy lately but Mr. and Mrs. Jenks have been there right?" Edward smiles.

"I dunno, momma says you haven't been there." Brady shrugs unknowingly.

"Brady." A rather thick red headed woman comes towards us, "Come inside its freezing." She says pointedly.

"Hello Edward." The woman nods, "OH my goodness Bella you're home. How are you?" the lady asks with a smile on her face.

"I'm ok, Ms. – " I look to Edward as he mouths Hunter to me, "Hunter." I smile.

"Oh Bella don't be so formal, it's Victoria." She smiles.

"Well Victoria it was nice seeing you but we really should get back to the house its freezing." Edward says

"Right, well it was great seeing you guys." She smiles, "Oh when will you guys be back at New Moon?" she adds.

"New Moon?" I ask again looking to Edward.

"You didn't sell the restaurant did you?" she asks again.

"No Victoria, we've just been having some help lately, we really need to go now, bye." Edward says tightly as he wraps his arm around my waist and walks us up the driveway while my mind is reeling.

We make it back into the warm house and Edward begins to remove his coat.

I mindlessly do the same and slip my boots off; I sit on the sofa and look towards Edward as he sits next to me.

I look pointedly at him with a look of determination.

"You owe me explanations, start talking."

**AN**

**Sorry guys, got a little caught up in life the past few weeks...better late than never!**  
**Enjoy, and leave some love!**


	13. Lost Stories

**Hello Loveys!  
Sorry it's been awhile!  
Since I've kept you waiting let's get right to it...**

**EPOV**

**Chapter 12**

**Tip of my tongue – The Civil Wars**

I'm scared love.

I'm scared to see your face when I tell you about our life.

More importantly I'm scared you won't want any of it.

Me especially.

You being here is so surreal.

I see little traits of who you once were peeking through.

Your demeanor, your colorful vocabulary, your facial expressions.

Everything.

So why can't you remember?

I know you're in there somewhere love.

"Edward" you say again to catch my attention.

"Right answers" I chuckle.

"I have some guidelines though." I say slowly.

"No guidelines." You say annoyed.

"Yes guidelines." I nod, "in this case they are vital."

"What are the guidelines?" you ask eyebrow raised.

"I will not fill you in on anything outside of you and me. I want you to learn those things on your own or with those people." I smile.

"That's it?" you ask with a smirk.

"One more thing." I drag.

"Edward!" you groan. "What?"

"I won't tell you how we met." I eye you slowly.

"Why not?' you ask surprised.

"It ties in too many other things." I say seriously.

"What does that even mean?" you ask suspiciously.

"Just…wait till you remember. That's important to me." I plead with my eyes.

"What if I don't?" you ask sadly.

"You will."

"And if I don't?" you ask with watery eyes.

I softly grab your chin so you'll look at me, "You will."

"What do you want to know?" I ask as I let go of your chin

"Just answer me this, did we meet in Chicago?" you ask with narrow eyes.

"No." I chuckle, "Arizona." Your mouth hangs open when I say this.

You weren't expecting it Love.

"Arizona." You say slowly, "did you meet my parents?"

"No, next question." I say pointedly.

"How did we get to Chicago?" you ask.

"My family was here." I smile.

"And Charlie?"

"No he moved here when you moved here." I say hoping you see how much he cares.

"What, why?" you ask confused.

"Because he loves you. Your family loves you."

"Hmmm." You think about it all for a minute and then move on.

"When did we get married?"

"December 5th, 2006" I say proudly.

"Right, the accident happened on our anniversary."

"We have albums of our wedding if you want to see." I smile.

"Not right now." You say as you shake your head.

"What's New Moon?"

"Our restaurant we opened a few years back."

"What kind of restaurant?" you ask with a smile.

"It's a pub. And at night we have bands from around the area come for open mic night. You and I have been known to break it down before too." I smirk.

"I don't sing on stage." You laugh.

"You have before." I chuckle, "don't make me pull out videos."

"No!" you say wide eyed. "There's videos?"

"Yea." I laugh.

"Ok, enough questions for now. I don't want you forcing anything, let it come naturally."

Just remember Love.

"Ok." You nod.

"One more question, is that our only job? It seems like our income is greater than that." You smirk as you look around our two-story home.

"You like to volunteer at the CCAC." I say quietly.

"What's that?" you ask.

"Chicago Children's Advocacy Center." I say studying you.

You react as expected.

Tears come to your eyes as you swallow thickly.

"Was I abused?"

"No." I shake my head slowly. "You just like to help out there. The kids love you. They miss you."

"How do you know? Do you volunteer too?" you ask.

"No I don't volunteer there. We helped start it." I say eyeing you slowly.

"Edward, I don't understand." You say confused.

"I know honey, it'll all tie in when you remember. All I can say is you weren't abused. When I was in college in Arizona and volunteering at the hospitals when studying medicine, the children's center called out to me. When we met you strongly wanted to get involved also. So when we moved here and I got my degrees in Social Work, Business, and Science we started the CCAC and it skyrocketed. I'm a Vice President there, along with your sister's husband Jasper. That's how they met." I smile.

"I'm sorry that's just so much to take in. So we own an Advocacy Center and a Restaurant?" you look at me crooked.

"Partial owners', New Moon is also owned by my brother Emmett and his wife Rosalie. It was actually his and your idea. And we are partial owners to the CCAC, there are many different owners. The Volturi cooperation is a silent owner and the Rush Medical Center where my father works also."

"So much to take in." you say with a deep breath.

"I know." I smile

"Do you want to go?" I ask slowly.

"Go where?" you ask with a smirk.

"New Moon."

"I don't know, I don't want to be overwhelmed." You say as you bite your lip.

"I won't let it get overwhelming, and if you feel it's too much, just tell me & we'll leave." I say hopefully.

I can only hope the restaurant will help bring back memories.

"Ok." You smile.

"I need to shower and find something to wear."

"The closet is free rein." I chuckle.

"Sounds good ." you say as you stand from the sofa.

"Bella." I call.

"Yea Edward?" you ask as you turn around.

"For what it's worth, I love you."

"I know you do." You smile sadly.

And I do Love.

I need you to remember how much I do.

**Let's keep this short...Click that button down there!**

**Until next time!**

**SR**


	14. Hidden Flashes

**SM owns all.**  
**I just play with her characters.**

**BPOV**

**Chapter 13**

**Pressing Flowers - The Civil Wars**

Being around Edward is just easy.

I want to remember for him.

I wish I could.

This life here seems so perfect.

Then again nothing is perfect.

I want to remember how we met.

The fear in his eyes when he said he wouldn't tell me scares me.

Was it tragic?

Did something happen to me?

I rifle through Bella's closet and can't seem to find anything I would wear.

Her clothes are, of her own style.

Skinny jeans take up the bottom row of the closet.

Band tees, and converse take up the rest.

Why did I dress like an 18 year old?

"Bella what are you doing?" the smooth voice I'm beginning to like a lot says behind me.

"I wasssss looking for an outfit, but your Bella has interesting taste." I huff.

"Well there's another closet on that side." Edward says pointing to the other end of the room. "This is our hangout clothes."

I walk to the other side of the room and find leggings, skirts, dresses, tops, heels & sandals. "Now we're talking." I laugh.

He chuckles and walks into the bathroom.

I suck in a breath when I hear the shower start.

What do I do now?

I hear Edward singing from the bathroom.

I don't know if he does it to comfort me, or if it comes naturally, but it leaves me feeling calmed.

I sit on the bed lightly tapping my feet on the hard wood floor.

The water stops and I stare at the door.

Edward steps out of the bathroom with a towel draped loosely around his waist.

"Sorry, I forgot my clothes" he chuckles as he pads his feet over to the dresser.

I can't help but marvel at his amazing body.

His chest glistens with the water on his skin; I see the drops that fall from his hair glide down his back and dip into the dimples above his rear. I close my mouth before anymore saliva drips onto the floor. Just when I feel I have my hormones under control he quickly drops his towel with his back to me as he quickly slides up his briefs.

I clear my throat and cross my legs awkwardly.

Why am I feeling like this?

He turns his head like a deer in headlights, "I'm sorry, I didn't even think about it." He says awkwardly.

"It's fine." I blush. "I'm going to take a shower."

The drive to New Moon is quiet and I feel myself tense up every time Edward shifts in his seat.

I don't know what to do, or how to act.

Edward clears his throat and I look to his face to meet his intense green eyes.

"So I go back to work tomorrow. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me so I can show you where you volunteer, or maybe you can come to New Moon and help Emmett out, or I don't know. Whatever you want." He stutters out.

"Um, well what would I usually do on a Monday?" I ask curious.

"Well usually you would volunteer for a few hours and do a craft or read the kids a story, and then you usually work an afternoon shift at the restaurant, but it's up to you. However you feel most comfortable." He shrugs as he looks toward the road.

"I can't go by what makes me comfortable because then I would stay home all day. I just don't want to have to explain." I say slowly.

"Well why don't you see if Em needs any help at the restaurant and go from there. The kids might overwhelm you right now, they won't understand." He half smiles.

"Neither do I." I smirk.

He chuckles as he parks the car outside of a chic restaurant made of red brick and a black and red sign spelling New Moon that circles an actual moon on top of the building. The glass blocked windows illuminate a red light to them from red lights built into the rim hitting off of the glass.

I walk beside Edward to the double black doors as he wraps an arm around my shoulder. I try not to shrug out of his embrace but I honestly hate physical interaction with strangers. I just have to keep in mind he's not a stranger.

He's my husband.

The hostess is waiting at the podium and as soon as we walk in recognition must hit her because she smiles to us as she continues to take names from the awaiting patrons.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen" she smiles widely, "it's so great to see you! Love your outfit Mrs. C." she adds.

I watch her admire my charcoal grey sweater dress with black leggings and grey flats and give myself a silent applaud.

"Thank you." I smile as Edward cuts in, "Thanks Kate, where is Em?" he smiles that smile that seems to make every woman melt.

"Bar" she says as she nods behind her where I then notice the massive restaurant in front of me.

Edward grabs my hand to lead me through the crowded restaurant. We pass the retro black tables with black booths and chairs scattered throughout the massive floor plan. Once we reach the back of the restaurant, to our right is an empty stage where I'm guessing the bands and karaoke take place and to our left is a large bar that aligns the wall I assume leads to the kitchen. Edward leads us behind the bar into a small room that carries bottles of different liquors wines and every drink imaginable. I gasp as the cold air envelopes us.

"Em" Edward calls as the man I was introduced to as my brother in-law pops his head up from a corner in the room.

"Hey Eddie, wanna help me with this keg?" he asks as he lowers his head and shifts the keg closer to the bar door.

"Yea" Edward chuckles as they both maneuver the giant keg to the door. "Can you hold the door open Bella?" Edward asks as I hear the keg hit the ground.

"Bells?" Emmett asks as he looks up from the floor.

"Hi Emmett." I smile and add an awkward wave.

He quickly stands and envelopes me in a tight hug. "Sorry." He mumbles from my shoulder as he loosens the hug a bit.

"It's ok." I laugh as I return his hug.

He lets go of me and I see his eyes have taken on a wet dew to them, he tries to wipe them before I notice and I instantly feel bad. He and Bella must have been very close.

"Emmett, we have customers waiting." I see the blonde bombshell from Carlisle's pictures and instantly feel less equivalent to her.

"Edward, Isabella" she says cautiously, "Hi".

"Hey Rose," Edward smiles, "Bella this is-"

"Emmett's wife. Hi Rose." I smile.

"Hi Isabella." She smiles awkwardly as a little blonde boy runs right past her.

"Dad!" he comes screeching to a halt as he runs into Edward. "Uncle Eddie!" he smiles a toothless smile and then turns his attention to me, "Aunt Bells!" he squeals as he runs straight toward me and encircles my waist in his small arms. "I missed you so much, mama said we couldn't go to the hospital but I missed you so much." He says in a muffled voice as he cries into my abdomen. I look up into the concerned eyes boring into me and then back towards the boy wrapped around me.

"Come here buddy, let your aunt breath." Emmett says slowly as the blonde boy shakes his head vigorously in my stomach.

"Are you ok?" I whisper down to the boy as he sniffles.

"I jus missed ya." He whispers at the same time his blue eyes meet mine.

"My Ry." I whisper as his face takes on a big smile.

"I told dem you'd member me"

**You know what to do!**

**Until next time. =)**

**-S.R.-**


End file.
